


You died on a tuesday

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, POV First Person, POV Sam Winchester, Season 3, kind of a poem, kind of just thoughts, starts at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of a poem, inspired by mystery spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You died on a tuesday

You died on a Tuesday and I couldn't stop crying.  
I ate a bullet on Wednesday and splattered the walls with blood.  
You kissed me on a Monday and I saw stars.  
I followed you on a Saturday and I have never seen you angrier.  
I stayed gone on a Sunday but gave up when I heard you cry.  
You forgave me on a Sunday, but I could still see your tears.  
I gave you everything on a Monday but it didn't matter.  
I begged you on a Thursday but you still did it, you still left  
We met on a Saturday and started it all over again.  
You forgot me on a Monday and I didn't know what I was supposed to do.  
I pretended that I was okay on a Tuesday but you saw right thru me.  
You hit me on a Wednesday and I pretended that it was okay.  
I caressed my bruises on a Thursday.  
You kissed me on a Friday and I could still taste you hours after.  
We met on a Saturday and I pretended that it was nothing.  
I carved your touch on a Sunday but you wouldn't come near me.  
You saved me on a Monday but you still wouldn't touch me.  
I couldn't take my eyes of you on a Tuesday but neither could you.  
I stopped trying on a Wednesday but you didn't realize a thing.  
You thought we were okay on a Thursday but it couldn't be further away from the truth.  
I lied to you on a Friday but you just didn't care.  
You broke my wall on a Saturday and everything crumbled down.  
I saw you standing there on a Sunday but I refused to look at you.  
You screamed at me on a Monday but I still wouldn't answer you.  
You died on a Tuesday and I.. I couldn't stop crying.


End file.
